Empezando de nuevo : una nueva historia
by Mazoku Sisters
Summary: Una nueva generación de ninjas y kunoichis a llegado con nuevas aventuras. ¿Quien sabe que cosas pasarán?
1. prologo: equipo 9

_Olaaaa!! Aquí estamos las conocidas por nadie, adoradas por... Nadie también XD (gracias nadie, sin conocernos ya nos adorabas) ¡¡Mazoku Sisters!! Aquí ponemos un adelanto de nuestro primer fic. Una promoción después de la del querido Naruto, aparecen tres ninjas novatos que junto con el resto de la suya, la montaran gorda en la aldea de Konoha. Esto es solo el prologo, así que esperamos reviews que nos animen a continuar, ya que si no le gusta a nadie no lo continuaremos. ¡¡Así que ya lo sabéis!! Dejad reviews , ah, y otra cosa, también podéis mandarnos reviews para decirnos lo malo q el es el fic y como podríamos arreglarlo. Arigatooooo._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**-**Dialogo normal

…-"_pensamiento o sueño"._

**(NA: Comentario de las autoras)**

**Prologo: El equipo 9**

Nombre: Yuka

Apellido: Answer

Edad: 13 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 2/11

Signo Solar: Escorpio

Grupo sanguíneo: A+

Aldea Natal: Konoha

Graduado en: Konoha

Clan/ Familia: Answer

Familiares: Fallecidos

Nombre: Ran

Apellido: Ayuko

Edad: 13 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 2/12

Signo Solar: Sagitario

Grupo Sanguíneo: O+

Aldea Natal: Suna

Graduado en: Konoha

Clan/ Familia: Ayuko

Familiares: Fallecidos

Nombre: Ryuchi

Apellido: Inoue

Edad: 13 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 19/5

Signo Solar: Tauro

Grupo Sanguíneo: A+

Aldea Natal: Konoha

Graduado en: Konoha

Clan/ Familia: Inoue

Familiares: Rozel (madre), Hiro (padre), Yori (hermano mayor)

…Bien, estos son los que me tocan ahora…-dijo Kakashi mirando las fichas, de los que serian sus próximos alumnos-

Bueno, pues ahora que sabes ya te puedes ir-dijo Tsunade sacando una botella de un cajón del escritorio-

Adiós –dijo desapareciendo, dejando tras de si una cortina de humo.-

oOoOoOo

- Llega tarde…-dijo un chico de 13 años con el pelo y los ojos azul claro.- Llevamos 40 minutos esperando y no aparece.

- ¡¡JODER¡Estoy harta¿¡Cuánto rato más nos piensa dejar esperando?! – Dijo una muchacha de pelo rojo, corto, y ojos magentas, dando un golpe a la mesa.- ¡¿Y tu como estas tan tranquila?!- dijo girándose a otra chica de pelo negro de reflejos azules con ojos de miel, que permanecía impasible sentada en una de las mesas de la sala mientras ojeaba un libro-.

- En algún momento tiene que aparecer, no te preocupes- dijo levantando un poco la vista del libro, lo ojeaba pasando las hojas sin llegar a leer nada con demasiado interés, cosa que revelaba que también estaba nerviosa, pero como era de esperar, la pelirroja no captó este detalle.

- ¡QUE NO ME PREOCUPE¡¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme¿¡Por que a este paso se hace de noche y no ha llegado el que será nuestro sensei?! Y encima fijo que pone alguna excusa idiota… ¡¡AHGG¡¡Que rabia!!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus compañeros- ¿Cómo os lo hacéis para estar tan tranquilos?

-No nos va a servir de nada ponernos nerviosos, aunque – le dijo el chico- tengo que reconocer que me he cansado de esperar hace ya un rato… pero no me dedico a ir por hay dando patadas a las mesas… U

- Es que estoy ya hasta las narices…TT – dijo esta sentándose en una silla y desplomándose sobre la mesa- ala… ya me he deprimió -´.-

-Tu y tus cambios de humor, Yuka, no tienes remedio- dijo la pelinegra riéndose.

- Jo… pero es que no me gusta tener que esperar a nadie... tu mejor que nadie tendrías que saberlo, Ran- respondió Yuka levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Y lo dices tu, que te quedas dormida y nos dejas esperando a todos¿Nee, Yu-chan?- dijo riéndose el chico.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y desearas no haber nacido, Ryuchi- dijo Yuka atravesándolo con una mirada hizo que el chico dejase de reírse de golpe, mientras una gota de sudor frió le recorría el cuello.

- Re… recibido… U.

- Oíd, ahora en serio, yo voy a ir a quejarme haber si alguien nos hace un poco de caso, que no somos mierdas en medio del campo.

- No te va ha servir de nada montar un pollo, no nada bueno por lo menos- dijo la pelinegra "intentando" detenerla.

- Me importa una mierda, les voy a montar una que se van a cagar- dijo cuando ya ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta- se van a cagar…- repitió, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo, a consecuencia del golpe que acababa de llevarse contra la persona que había intentado entrar en el aula.-Ai…- gimió.

- Ouch! –Dijo un hombre de pelo gris con el ojo derecho tapado por la bandana de la villa.-

- Joder! A quien se le ocurre ponerse en medio de mi camino!.- dijo Yuka frotándose la cabeza y alzando un poco la mirada para ver con quien se había chocado.

- Tu también estabas en medio de la puerta –dijo el hombre- Bueno, es igual vamos a ver…Supongo que sois vosotros.-Echo un ojo por encima de los tres chicos.- Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, y a partir de ahora soy vuestro profesor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuka (si la del fic, pero también una autora)¡Aquí esta¡¡El prologo!! Se que no es mucho pero nos lo hemos currao!!

Ran ( si, también es una autora)¡¡Esperamos reviews que nos animen a continuar!!

Yuka : Yo tendria que decir que nos dejaseis rewiews aunque no os gustase el fic pero el caso es que nos lo hemos currao mucho.  
Ran: mirando el guión…(onde ta eso?…o.o… hay por favor que no salte con lo suyo…)

Yuka: Asi que si no os gusta, ajo y agua, cerrais no volveis a leernos y punto!! Pero tampoco es cuestión de ponerse a mandar reviews con las faltas que encontreis. ¡¡Y AL QUE SE LE OCURRA ME LO MERIENDO!!  
Ran:…-.-U…lo ha exo otra vez…agarra a Yuka por el cuello de la camisa y la arrastra fuera del campo de lectura de los espectadores…aunque se olle lo que pasa ¡¿ TU CREES QUE ES MANERA DE TRATAR A LOS LECTORES¡¡SOMOS NUEVAS Y SI EN EL PRIMER FIC YA TE PONES EN CONTRA A LA GENTE NO NOS VA A LEER NADIE!! ran y yuka regresan al primer plano de los lectores…

Ran: non bueno!! Esperamos reviews!!  
Yuka: …si…-.-…pero al que se me queje muxo me lo merien…(siento un aura asesina…-.-U)… dejar reviews…porfavor…

Ran: ves como no costaba tanto?? guarda la pistola

Yuka:…no… socorro…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora en serio, gracias por leernos, sabemos que no somos muy buenas, pero para ser la primera vez no esta mal non. DE verdad os pedimos que dejeis reviews y si quereis comentar alguna cosa con las autoras no olvideis poner a cual de las dos va dirigido el comentario. Y ya que estamos os vamos ha pedir un favor. Al final de cada cap. incorporaremos un apartado extra, y deseamos pediros a los lectores que nos digais de que quereis que vaya ese esapcio, ya que el cliente siempre tiene la razonsi, ya, claro, y que mas XD. Una vez más, gracias por leernos.


	2. viva nosotros

_Aquí estaaaaaa!! El primer capitulo de nuestro fic!! Lo habeis esperao con impaciencia? …Cri…Cri…Vale… Eso es un no... Bueno!! Da igual!! Aquí las Mazoku Sisters presentamos una maravillosa obra de arte ( modestia a parte )_

Yuka: toi desanima… no nos andejao mas que un review…  
Ran: ya bueno… es lo que tiene…

Yuka: bueno, a los lectores del fic aquí el primer capitulo!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**-**Dialogo normal

…-"_pensamiento o sueño"._

**(NA: Comentario de las autoras)**

**Capítulo 1:**

"_Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, y a partir de ahora soy vuestro profesor"_

Vaya!!Esto si que es nuevo. os chicas y un chico, hasta ahora había sido al revés n.\\.

¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?! ¬¬ -saltaron Ran y Yuka a la vez-

No, no, para nada n.\\U –dijo Kakashi-

¡¡EH!! Un momento… ¿¡Has dicho que tú eres nuestro sensei?!- Yuka se puso de pie de un salto.

Hai n.\\ - ojito feliz.-

Mientras Yuka cogía aire, Ran y Ryuchi se empezaban a esconder debajo de la mesa…

-¡¡¡LLEGASTARDE!!! ¿¡SABESCUANTORATOLLEVAMOSESPERADO!? ¡¡DEBERIADARTEVERGUENZA!!¡¡YENCIMALLEGASCONESOSAIRES, COMOSINOHUBIESEPASADONADA!!- Ryuchi se escondía acongojado (XD) debajo de la mesa y Ran asomando la cabeza con cuidado pensando si debía intervenir o no, Kakashi por su parte tenia una cara de O.O que no podía con el mismo y la pelirroja parecía tener un deposito de aire inagotable en los pulmones.- AAAAAAAAAAAGH- dijo calmándose de pronto y tirándose de golpe sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos.-

Ahora dinos porque as llegado tarde ¬¬u –dijo Ran, saliendo por fin de debajo de la mesa con una gotita en la cabeza, se giro ligeramente.- Ryuchi, puedes salir ya, eh u.uU-

Ya se le ha pasado la neura?!- todavía con las manos en la cabeza.- Menos mal.- Dijo exhalando un suspiro.-

Bueno, pues yo…llegue tarde..porque…bueno pues estaban arreglando la calle y tuve que dar un rodeo por….-Decía Kakashi todavía sorprendido mientras Ran lo taladraba con la mirada.-

Vale que si, esa excusa sobra, limítate a decir que no tenias ganas de venir.- ¬¬

Vaya, que comprensiva n-\\. Estooo… bueno, os diré donde tenemos que reunirnos mañana, quedaremos a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento nueve… -dijo girándose hacia donde seguía grapada a la mesa la pelirroja.-… -.\\U

Por ella no te preocupes- respondió Ryuchi – ahora mismo esta en _mode off._- ya se lo diremos en cuanto se le haya pasado.

Ah… bueno… pues yo me voy yendo- dijo Kakashi alzando la mano a modo de saludo y desapareciendo.

Empezamos bien… - suspiró Ran.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿A primera hora? No se que me da que llegara tarde mañana también ¬¬…-dijo Yuka pasándose la mano por el pelo ligeramente.-

- No digas eso. Es un jounnin, no puede ser tan irresponsable (U)- dijo Ryuchi, intentando calmar un poco la cosa, mientras se dirigían hacia sus casas.

-Mañana, pasare a buscarte, Yuka,-dijo.

-Nani? Y eso por que?

- por q eres capaz de dormirte y llegar tarde

-Más tarde que "Kakashi-sensei" seguro que no llego.- dijo sacando la lengua- no nos podría haber tocao' un buen profe, no.

-Yuka, míralo por el lado bueno- intervino Ryuchi.

-¿? Ah, sí, estaba bueno.

-Yuka, nada de tirarse al sensei- dijo Ran.

- ¡Pero si ha sido Ryuchi!

- ¡¡No si ahora la culpa será mía!!

-¡¡po' claro!!

- …

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi llegaba tarde a la primera clase incluso, caro que el primer día más que una clase, entrenamiento o misión era una prueba para quitarse a los inútiles encima y mandarlos de nuevo a la academia. En realidad a Kakashi le daba igual llegar tarde, se inventaría cualquier excusa, les haría la prueba, los suspendería y se marcharía a ningún lugar en concreto, los crios serian devueltos a la academia (NA: devueltos…complejo película del videoclub), mejorarían, aprobarían de nuevo y se los colgarían a otro profesor, harían el examen de chuunin, con poco de suerteaprobarían, se haría chuunin, irían de misiones, uno moriría, el otro se aliaria a ANBU y el otro seguiría de ninja cualquiera. Si, estaba todo bastante claro. No le hacia ninguna ilusión tener a aquella panda de mocosos como alumnos, y menos a la pelirroja, "Hay que ver como grita la jodia, ya hay que tener pulmones" pensó. La pelirroja… miró al cielo, volvería a gritarle por llegar tarde? Ya se le clavaban sus berridos en el cerebro y todavía no había llegado, solo le faltaba un poco, pero todavía no había "llegado", prácticamente podía oírla…

-¡¡¡¡¡KUSOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Kakashi se jiñó entero, se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en la zona de practicas solo que por la zona de los árboles, se asomó y vio a Ryuchi sentado en el suelo con un goterón, a Ran que seguía sentada también con rostro impasible, y a la pelirroja (Yuka) que parecía que se iba a comer a alguien en cualquier momento. Se fijó mejor y vio que en las manos tenían… cartas del UNO…

-MIERDA!! MIERDA!! Y MIERDAAAA!! – gritaba la pelirroja- No lo entiendo!! Yo creía que era buenísima jugando al UNO!!

- Creías mal- dijo ran, cogió una carta y la tiró al centro- UNO

-no hace falta que te pongas así, solo es un juego- decía Ryuchi- UNO u.u

-AGH!!- miró las cartas q tenia…en su cara se esbozó una sonrisa que ha Kakashi le provocó un escalofrió (NA: por si no os habéis dao cuenta kaka esta espiando XD)-Valeee!! Solo es un jueeeegoooo**♪****- **cogió una carta y la echó al montón- Ran, te xupas cuatroooo **♪**(NA: CUATRO CARTAS!!MIERDA MALPENSAOS!!) (NA: … pido perdón si he ofendio a alguien con lo de mierda malpensaos, y quiero dejar claro que pido disculpas voluntariamente… Ran… baja la pistola ya q me das miedo T´T se oye un tiro…)

Ran echó su ultima carta sobre las otras, y se vio que era también un "Xupascuatro" (NA: X.x…)

- Lo siento Ryuchi, robas ocho. He acabao la primera.

- Em… no…-tiró su ultima carta que también era como la anterior.- Yo también he acabao…- se giró hacia Yuka…

Había bajado la cabeza y no se le veían los ojos, temblaba violentamente…

Posó las cartas sobre el montón y empezó a recogerlas…

-Yuka…estas bien…?- pregunto ryuchi- que estaba ya empezando a "acongojarse" un poco…- Solo es un juego mujer…No es para ponerse así…- no hubo respuesta…- Va venga…¡¡!! ¡¡Ya sé!! ¿Y si vamos a cenar ramen hoy?- Yuka se movió ligeramente…-Al primer tazón te invito yo…

…

…

…

-buenooooooooo, si insiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeesssssssss, no puedo decir que nooooooo**♪****--**Respondió de repente Yuka.

Suerte que sabes como tratarla…Si verdad…? (NA: aclaro estos dos en este momento mantienen una conversación sin palabras, que se entienden solo con mirarse vamos, y si, he revivido XD)

Acabaron de recoger y se sentaron a esperar al profesor.

Entre los árboles…"Vaya trío…" pensaba Kakashi "definitivamente, no tendré problemas para quitármelos de encima" y se dignó a aparecer.

-Enas-saludo alzando la mano apareciendo de repente delante de sus alumnos.

-Buenas- saludó Ryuchi.

-Hola-dio Ran.

-Ey-se limito a decir Yuka poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-…-Kakashi la miró- Hoy no me gritas?

- Nah, total, pa lo que me va a servir…

-bueno, así mejor- se giró hacia los otros, esperando algo…-

Criiii criiii criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-No me preguntáis por que llego tarde?

-Ah!! No se me había ocurrido!!

-Ni a mí

- A mi me daba palo (NA: kien habrá dixo eso?XD)

- Vaya trope…- murmuró kakashi.

- Li trope di la mote-.- -añadió Yuka, y acto seguido Ryuchi Ran, y la pelirroja estaban tirados en el suelo descojonándose.

" me daré prisa en suspenderlos y me los sacaré de encima…"

- hoy es el primer día , no entrenamos no?-preguntó ryuchi

- Pues no, de exo hoy os haré una prueba- respondió kakashi- el que suspenda regresará a la academia ninja

Fue para gravarlo, aquellas palabras hicieron el efecto lavativa, todos se jiñaron la pata abajo. Pero pasando por completo de su reacción Kakashi pasó a relatarles en lo que consistía la prueba.

-Xingarte los cascabeles?

-Quitármelos.

-em… no kiero ser escrupulosa pero solo hay dos…-intervino ran.

-recorte de presupuesto -.-

-Solo llevo dos cascabeles por ke por fuerza uno de vosotros suspenderá y volverá a la academia- los crios abian abierto muxo los ojos y lo miraban serios- y el que se quedé sin cascabel no almorzará

-Almorzar? Yo ya e desayunao

- y yo

-idem.

-…- _Es verdad… no les dige que no desayunaran…-_bueno hombre!! Encima que os compro yo el almuerzo!! Y ademas, siempre podeis hacer un hueco, puedo aseguraros que después de la prueba os los mirareis con otros ojos.

-bueno…

- bien pues, cogedme!!

Los tres ninjas desaparecieron. Kakashi se encontraba en el centro de la pista de entrenamiento. Y la prueba comenzó.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los tres crios estaban tirados en el suelo y jadeaban. Estaban exhaustos y llenos de magulladuras.

-ninguno- repitio Kakashi por enesima vez en voz alta- No lo habeis conseguido ninguno.

-KUSO!!- la pelirroja golpeo el suelo.

-…- Ran arañaba con fuerza la tierra.

Ryuchi se limitó a dejare la mirada perdida.

-volvemos…a la academia…- susurró

Se miraron entre ellos, la pelirroja golpeó de nuevo el suelo, esta vez con más fuerza, y aciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y simulando una sonrisa dijo:

-Pero volvemos los tres, podremos volver a intentarlo…

-Estupidos- salto kakashi

-Nani?!- Se volvieron hacia el como movidos por un resorte.

- he dixo que soys unos inútiles- la pelirroja ya iba a protestar pero kakashi continuó- habeis actuado por libre dejando a los demas a su suerte y habeis intentado haceros con el cascabel con todas vuestras fuerzas aun que ello suponieese que uno de vuestros compañeros suspenderia.

-¿¿PRETENDIAS QUE TRABAJSEMOS EN EQUIPO CUANDO UNO E IBA A SUSPENDER IGUALMENTE?? – salto ran.

-mejor uno que todos. Voi a dejaros un tiempo para recapacitar, en ese tiempo tendreis la oportunidad de elegir.

-Elegir?

- Sí, eligireis quien de vosotros tres regresará a la academia. Los que os quedeis después podreis probar de nuevo la prueba de los casacabeles-y se esfumo entre el humo.

-Elegir…

-kien regresa…

- a la academia…

- Yo no quiero volver…-saltó ryuchi

- ni yo…

-no podemos elegir quien se va de manera justa… no hay manera…

-y si… lo examos a suertes…? Es una idea tonta… pero mejor que volvernos los unos contra los otros…

-…queria que trabajasemos en grupo… y ahora nos separa…-Yuka derrpente abrio muxo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa-.

- que te ace tanta gracia?!

- ya se que tenemos que hacer…

Kakashi apareció de nuevo y se plantó ante ellos

- Y bien?

- lo hemos ablado, ya sabes quien se va de nuevo a la academia- dijo Ryuchi ejerciendo de portavoz.- y emos decidido que…

- NO NOS VAMOS NINGUNO – saltaron los tres a coro. KaKashi enarco una ceja.

-Un equipo es solo un equipo si estan todos sus miembros- saltó ryuchi.

-En un equipo no se puede decidir quien se va o kien se queda- continuaó ran

- Así que no vamos a mandar nadie de nuevo a la academia, y si vas a mandar a alguien iremos todos.- esvozó de nuevo una sonrisa pero esta estaba cargada de autoconfianza y de malicia.- Claro que eso será despues de hacer la prueba de las campanillas.

Kakashi hhabia estado escuchando atentamente lo que le habia dixo habia cambiado de opinión, iba a aprobarlos, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante esta ultima frase, que los tres deaparecieron. Y entonces se escuchó:

-BAASUTO RONDO NO JUTSU!!- unas bolas de energia se estrellaron contra el suelo cuando un sorprendido Kakashi las esquivó.-

-BARUSU RODDO NO JUTSU!!- las bolas de energia habian levantado una muralla de polvo y Kakashi, incapaz de ver bien, fue atrapado por un latigo de luz.

Y entonces, quedadno inmóvil sintio algu que se acercaba a el veloz, y luego, un pequeño tirón.

Acto seguido la polvareda desapareció y el latigo que lo rodeaba se convirtió en un pekeño ilo electrico que se desihzo (claro que Kakashi se llevo un pequeño calambrazo)

Y entonces miro al frente y se encontró con los chicos que lo miraban todos con la misma sonrisa que habian puesto antes Yuka

-Baasuto rondo: Si bien no es una tecnica poderosa puede provocar pequeñas quemaduras. Se lanzan diversas bolas de energia que estallan en pequeñas detonaciones. Perfectas para levantar polvo y nublar el campo de vision- dijo Yuka.

-Barusu roddo : se crea un latigo de luz, no demasido largo pero resistente y agil.- continuó Ran.

- Y por ultimo un pequeño tirón y las campanillas son nuestras.- acabo Ryuchi remarcando a quien pertenecian.

Kakashi los miro con su ojo bien abierto, aquellos tres chavales de 13 años le habian quitao las campanillas. Dio un largo suspiro y soltó:

-A-pro-va-dos.

El rostro de los tres ninjas se iluminó y empezaron a dar saltos de alegria. Incluso se giraron hacia Kakashi y le dieron la gracias, y la pelirroja se le lanzo al cuello, para decirle lo majo que le caia. Después de kitarsela de encima Kakashi les explico que ya habia pensao aprobarlos de antes de que le kitasen las campanillas y eso dejo a los tres niños con al boca abierta.

- y para eso nos lo emos currao tanto?

- si quieres puedes suspender e, Yu-ka- dijo llamando a la pelirroja por su nombre.

- no!!- saltaron los tres a la vez.

Kakashi sonrió y se llevó a los crios donde estaba el almuerzo, claro que para entonces, seria la merienda.

"_será divertido"_

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

_No hay muxo que contestar… habeis dejao taaaaantoooos reviews… pero bueno!! Nos comprometimos ha escribir y escribiremos!!  
__Taniuskey: Muxas gracias!! Eres la unica que se digna a animarnos… que depre…bueno!! Gracias por leernos!! Y si te sigue gustando la historia te habiso que es posible que abramos un blog con las fixas de personages o._

_Bueeeenoooo de momento no ha tenio muxo éxito pero da igual. Seguiremos publicando por lo menos de momento. Aclaramos a la gente que nos vaya a leer que estamos ocupadas y que como muxo publicaremos una vez a la semana, NO más. Solo deciros a los pocos que nos leeis que esperamos que sigais con nosotros, y que si nos queris hacer publicidad estais en vuestro derecho :P DEW!!_


	3. Empieza lo bueno!

_Ya esta aquí!! Ya llego!! Els segundo capitulo a reaccion!! Bueno en realidad no… hemos tardao bastante en colgarlo…pero lo que importa es que lo hemos colgao!! O no? El que diga que no, ya puede cerrar el web que nadie le obliga leer ¬¬ Bueno!! Aquí tamos!! El segundo capitulo!!_

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

_**-**Dialogo normal_

_…-pensamiento o sueño._

**_(NA: Comentario de las autoras)_**

**_Capítulo dos: Empieza lo bueno!!_**

_-…que bien se está… cuanta paz…sin nada que destorbe…-_

_Yuka… _

_-…que…quien me llama…?-_

_Yuka…_

_-…que…que pasa…?_

_Yuka_

_-…quien es?... que quieres…?_

_YUKA!!  
_

-AHHHH!!!!!! – gritó Yuka incorporandose de un salto, miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada- que…?

-¿¡SABES EL RATO QUE LLEVO INTENTANDO DESPERTARTE?! – chilló Ran furiosa a su lado con un cubo que anteriormente habia estado lleno de agua.

- Ran? Que haces aquí?

- Sabia que si no venia a recogerte no te despertarias… tenemos que ir de misiones.

- De … misiones…?

-Si, es que no te acuerdas de…? – no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase por ke yuka se habia puesto de pie de un salto con un grito.

-AHH!! KAKASHI!!! LA PRUEBA!! LOS CASACABELES!! EL RECORTE DE PRESUPUESTO!! ( **NA: XD **) **¡¡¡NINJAS!!! **

-si Yuka… pasamos la prueba de los cascabeles, asi que somos ninjas -.-Uu

A Yuka le brillaban los ojos, miraba a Ran como si no acabase de creerselo y de repente se lanzo encima suyo y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que poco mas y la rompe:

-SOMOS NINJAS!!!!! WEEEEEE!!

-si…si…ai mi espalda…Yuka… datre prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera misión…

Dixo y exo, se levanto se kito alli delante la ropa sin ningun escrúpulo, se vistió, se peino un poco por encima se colocó la bandana los guantes y las botas y se plantó enfrente a Ran  
-tiempo record… bueno que, vamos?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ryuchi llevaba ya rato esperando, y no aparecian ni Yuka ni Ran ni el profesor. Y se aburria. Se aburria muuuuuxooooooo. LA verdad es que Yuka cargaba el ambiente de energia. Se paró a pensarlo. Yuka, la chica chillona con mas energia que un volcán, la cria hiperactiva, era la misma chica que se dormia, llegaba tarde, le daba palo hacer cualquier cosa, que era más vaga que el que nacio cansao, y que no podia aguantar kince horas sin caer muerta de sueño. "yo no soy hiperactiba!! Como tengo que deciros que yo tengo sueño siempre y con cualquier cosa me canso?!" decia una y otra vez. "yo no soy hiperactiba, es solo que cuando me pongo contenta necesito descargarme de alguna manera" bueno… cuando se ponia contenta, se enfadaba, se ponia nerviosa… incluso cuando estaba muerta de sueño y no se podia dormir, en esos casos lo que pasaba era que empezaba a dar vueltas y a joder a los demas. LA verdad era que la pelirroja se las traia. Pero tambien tenia sus cosas buenas. Vale que habla mucho y que era algo cotilla, pero en cuanto a los temas de chismorreo pasaba muchisimo y si le contabas un secreto aunque se estubiese muriendo de ganas de contarselo a alguien se callaba. Y si le pedias un favor al principio casi siempre responida aquella frase suya de " me da palo" pero si era algo importante de verdad, se podia confiar que ella reviviria a quien hiciese falta por cumplir su palabra. En verdad, era una buena persona, aunque ella se empeñase en lo contrario (NA: XD)

Y tambien estaba Ran: ella era la que siempre sabia como tratar a Yuka, como bajarla del burro aunque fuese con chantages, y tambien sabia como calamrla o en el caso que se fuese a dormir espabilarla un poco. Claro que el motivo de la felicidad y emocion de Yuka muchas veces tambien era ella. En la academia, Yuka habia sorprendido a Ryuchi preocupandose mas de las notas de Ran que de las suyas propias, de exo en alguna ocasión Ran abia suspendio y ella abia aprobao y en este caso ella se deprimia porr que su qrida R-chan, se habia puesto triste, o en el caso que Ran aprobase con muy buena nota, ella la primera en ponerse euforica y contagiar a los demas.

Esas dos eran la cara opuesta de la moneda y sin embargo eran inseparables. A Ryuchi le daban un poco de envidia, cosa que tambien se beia contarriada por que si bien en el momento que se habia conocido no habian exho nada por acercarse a el, en cuanto el dio el primer paso lo trataron con la confianza de aquel al que se conoce de toda la vida. Ryuchi realmente estaba contento por tener a esas dos de amigas.

Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa. Y la brisa como respuesta a su llamada a la tranquilidad de aquel momento le respondió con una puñalada a la paz.

-RYUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Este se giró justo a tiempo para ver como un Yuka toda emocionada se lanzaba encima suyo, y caian los dos al suelo. Entonces ella lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza.  
-RYUCHI!! RYUCHIII!! SOMOS NINJAS!! NINJAS DE VERDAD!! DE LOS QUE HACEN MISIONES!! DE LOS QUE CUANDO HAN CONSEGUIDO HACERSE FAMOSOS, DESAPARECEN CON EL VIENTO!! SOMOS NINJAS, RYUCHI!! NINJAS!!

-Yuka!! Sueltalo ya!! Que lo matas!! – dijo ran intendo despegarla del chico.

-ninjas…- repitio Ryuchi más inconsciente que despierto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando Kakahi llegó, el panorama era… extraño…

-Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis…

-Seis y dos son ocho, y ocho, dieciséis…

-Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul…

Estaban los tres crios sentaos en el suelo, espalda con espalda, y tenias cara de -.-, kakashi sonrió. Obviamente, se habian cansado de esperar.

-Enas-dijo plantandose ante los chicos.

Entonces Yuka se puso de pie de un salto y los otros dos se la dieron contra el suelo:

- MISION!!

-Que rapidez, jeje…-dijo Kakashi.

-Po cla…! –Yuka no puedo acabar la frase que ran la habia agarrao por detrás y amenazaba con romperle el cuello

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!! Kieres que nose desnuquemos o que?!

-Ran… me haogo… no respiro…

Entonces ran solto a su compañera, que se tiró encima de Ryuchi. (**NYuka: pobre Ryuchi, que mal lo va a pasar en este fic XD)**

-Y de que dices que va la primera mision? – preguntó ran

- A, si, pues vereis…-otra vez se les olvida preguntarme por que llego tarde… yo que hoy tenia una buena escusa…-.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Pelar…patatas…- dijo yuka.

- Exacto.

- Patatas…- repitió Yuka.-… ni hablar…

- Por que no? – dijo Kakashi.

- Tu te crees que yo me e hexo ninja para pelar patatas?!

-Ya sabia yo ke no os iba a gustar… Bueno…tenemos tambien… Encontrar un canario desaparecido… retirar la maleza de un jardín… averiguar que ace el gato de una niña cuando sale de casa… exorcitar un armario… tallar figuritas de madera… inventar el mp5… encontrar el avion de papel de Konohamaru…

-NO!! NO!! NO!!! Y NOOOOOOOOO!! – Gritó yuka

- yo no kiero hacer eso…-.-U- dijó Ran.

-Para hacer eso, mejor nos quedamos aki y entrenamos no?- añadio Ryuchi.

-no, de eso nada, tenemos misiones por hacer.

-bueno pos elijamos una al azar…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-de quien seria la idea de elegirlo al azar…- remugó Yuka.

- tuya- saltaron Ran y Ryuchi al unisolo.

- Yo que sabia que nos iba a tocar kitar la maleza de un jardín?!

-Ya da igual… acabemos esto, y vayamonos a casa…-suspiró Ryuchi.

- Ya pero…- dijo Yuka girandose hacia lo que quedava de jardin- Esto esta lleno de plantas… si nos ponemos a averiguar cuales són hierbajos y cuales no nos pudriremos aquí…

-Si el trabajo de un ninja es pudrirse arrancando mala hierba, se pudrirá arrancando mala hierba…- dijo ran.

- No os quejeis tanto y trabajar- dijo Kakashi.

- Y tu porque no haces nada?!

- Yo ya cumplo mis misones, cumplid vosotros las vuestras- sacó el libro y se puso a leer.

- que libro es ese? O.O? – dijo Yuka

- Icha Icha Paradise-aclaró Kakashi

-ah… y de que va…?- dijo Yuka acercándose a ver.

- te interesa? – dijo Kakashi alzando una ceja

-si no me lo explicas no se…

-Mira tu misma

Y así llo hizo, yuka se acercó, leyó una linea al azar… y se puso más roja que la sangre.

-que… QUE ES ESO?!

-icha-icha-paradise – repitrio Kakashi.

Yuka se alejó de él a la velocidad de la luz. Ran y Ryuchi se imaginaban lo que habia pasao, de exo, solo habian tenido que mirar la portada del libro para sacar conclusiones, y bueno… Yuka lo habia confirmado…

-a… Acabemos esto y vamonos…-///-…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Y ASÍ, TRANQUILOS Y FELICES, PASARÓN LOS DIAS…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Enos dias-saludo kakashi- Hoy tenemos para hacer…

-No -.-

-eh?

- Que tamos hasta las narices de limpiar jardines, pasear perros, recoger basura del rio, podar arboles, cuidar de crios pekeños, encontrar animales de compañía perdidos y demas. Queremos una mision interesante!! – dijo Ran.

-Eso- corraboró Ryuchi.

-Seh!! Ò.ó!!- añadió Yuka.

-…-kakashi guardaba silencio…

-Que? Kakashi-sensei?

Es cierto que los he tenido ya un tiempo haciendo estas misiones… y tal vez fuese hora de pedirle a Tsunade que nos de otra mision de otro rango…pero… no podemos correr el riesgo de que pase como la otra vez… con Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto…no estaban preparados y ellos tampoco lo estan ahora…pero bastará con asegurarnos de que no puede pasar nada.

-que silencio…-intervino entonces Yuka…

-ahora en serio, kakashi-sensei, no quermos seguir haciendo ese tipo de misiones.

-son las misione sque corresponden con vuestro rango.

-no, si encima ahora será culpa nuestra!! – saltó yuka.

-he!! Esa frase es mia!!

-se siente :p

-pe… pero oye!!

-vale, vale, haya paz, en fin, os haré una propuesta, saldremos ha ver si Tsunade nos da otra misión de acuerdo?

Y una vez más los chicos se puesieron a dar saltos de alegria, y yuka se colgó de nuevo del cuello de Kakashi y le dijo lo majisimo que era.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Que aburrido es pasear pos las calles de Konoha, esperando llegar haber una vieja coja- canturreaba Yuka.

- Tsunade es coja?!- saltó Ryuchi.

-No, pero tenia que poner algo que rimase.

-…-.-U

-Nos iremos a una misión…y…y…¡ y comeremos un montón!!  
-…-.-Uu

- que canción mas cutre- intervino entonces Kakashi.

- Se siente, haver elegido muerte  
-ein?

- que te jodes y si no te gusta no escuches

-yo tengo tapones para las orejas, kieres?- dijo Ran poniendose unos, Kakashi acepto o los otros y se los puso.

- "tendran morro!!! Ah!! Ya se!! Je…la Ran tendra todo lo que quieras pero en el fondo es una borde insoportable.

Ostia

- No se suponia que tu no oias?!

- deberias saber que algo se oye!!

- Nadie me habia dixo eso!!

-Es de logica!!

Y empezaron a discutir…

-Ryuchi… son así siempre…?- preguntó Kakashi

- Pues si… pero te acostumbras… -.-U

Y poco ha poco fueron abanzando hasta llegar donde se encontraba Tsunade reunida.

-Consideramos que este asunto es realmente importante para la villa ya que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un ruidoso golpe y una pelirroja se filtro en la sala:

-TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – decia mientras sacudia los brazos saludando a la hokage. Acto seguido llegaron corriendo dos chicos mas y Kakashi, que en cuanto tubo a tiro a la pelirroja se dispuso a llevarsela de allí antes de que echasen las culpas a el.

-Kakashi, que significa esto? – preguntro Tsunade.

- Como que Kakashi? Yo tambien estoy aki Tusnade!! Aquí!! He venido ha verte!! Queriamos pedirte que…!!- obviamente antes de que la chica acabase Kakashi se la habia llevado y habia cerrado la puerta tras ellos.

-…

-De…de que estamabos ablando? --UU…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Yuka, no puedes entrar en una sala mientras Tsunade esta reunida- Dijo Shizune.

- Pero Tsunade me dijo que viniese ha verla cuando quisiera…- dijo Yuka sobandose el golpe que le habia dado Kakashi en la cabeza.

-Jaja, si, pero no te dijo que entrases en sus reuniones y mucho menos sin llamar a la puerta, o si? – rió Shizune.

-ya… bueno…

- jaja… bueno… Ran, a ti hacia tiempo que no te veia, te apetece un té?

- Si muchas gracias

Yuka y Ran se miraron, y se interrogaron con la mirada. "Venir a verla? por que?" "Hacia tiempo que no te veia? Es que os veiais a menudo?"

- y tu… Debes de ser Ryuchi Inoue no?

-e…e… si… encantado…- se sonrojó Ryuchi.

-Pero a ti se te ve muy tranquilo, como es que te puesieron con estas dos?- "estas dos?!" Ran y yuka se giraron a Shizune que seguia ablando con Ryuchi.

-yo…yo creo que es… precisamente por eso…

-tienes razon

-Yuka…por que Ryuchi esta tan nervioso…? Será que… a lo mejor? Le gusta Shizune?- susurró Ran ha su amiga.

- No creo, lo que pasa es que Ryuchi es mu timido y tu eres demasiao romantica.

-Lo que pasa es que tu de romántica no tienes un pelo y no te da cuenta!!

-Si ya claro…

- Lo dices pa que me calle.

- Tambien. -.-

- -.-U…

En ese momento entró Tsunade en la sala.

-Hola.

-buenas

-…no me saludas yuka?

-Ya te saludao antes y no me a salido muy a cuenta- dijo llevandose de nuevo la mano al golpe.

- a bueno, ola ran- dijo girandose – ola Ryuchi.

- Ola

-Muy buenas.

-Y bien? Para que habeis venido?

-Pues verá Tsunade-sama…- empezo Ryuchi.

-Hemos venido a pedirle una misión de rango C-completó Ran

- Una misión de rango C? Ni hablar, cada misión la hacen los ninjas del nivel correspondiente que son…

- Nos lo ha explicado kakashi- aclaro yuka, vamos, un "no quiero oirlo otra vez" (NA: XD)

- va porfa Tsunade-sama- dijo Ran y se le unió Yuka con brillitos en los ojitos (NA: que escena XD es que es pa verlas XD)

-No, He dixo que seguiréis con las misones de asta ahora y es mi ultima palabra.

-Pero…

-Es todo, marcharos.

Kakashi se llevo de allí a los chicos que iban a seguir replicando. En cuanto se hubieron marchado Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa de despacho que tenia en la otra sala y abrió un cajón del que sacó el pergamino de misiones de rango C.

-Tsunade-sama… Pensaba que habias dicho que…

Tsunade extendió el pergamino y Shizune vió que habia una mison remarcada con color rojo.

-La verdad es que empezaba a extrañarme que no hibiesen venido hasta ahora- dijo cogiendo el pergamino- empezaba a pensar que le tendria que dar la misión a otros…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

En el puesto de ramen…

- jo tio… que le costaba…

-Yo ya os dige que no tenia por que darnos la misión y que no os hicieseis ilusiones, pero no me habeis hexo caso, habeis ido convencidos que os la daria y os la Haveis dao contra un muro- dijo Kakashi.

-Tu tan majo, gracias por recordarnoslo…

- DE nada

-…-.-U

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Elsi cool: **Nos alegra de que te gustara, que Yuka te recuerda a alguien? Pos no caigo a quien…XD…Y si el encuentro de Kakashi y Yuka te a parecio malo no te queda na…

**Taniueskey: **Gracias!! XD!! Esto de tener gente que te anime ha continuara anima, vale si pero es que no estoy inspirada…-.-U… Y perdona por esta mierdecilla de capitilo, es que no tavamos inspiradas. Epro sigue leyendo plis!!

**KS-CamiBor: **Lo mas seguro es que no salgan los personages de Naruto, pero quien sabe… ;P y lo de que nos aremos famosas no lo veo muxo…gracias por leer!!

**Desconocidoprimo: **vaya nombre… lo siento tenia que decirlo XD!! Pero da igual e!! el nombre es lo de menos, y si no mira el titulo de nuestro fic…-.-U…Escribir tos los dias? Si claaaaarooooooooooo XD!! Uno por semana y es muxo!! Pero bueno, intentaremos intentarlo!! XD

**Miyu Aensland: **Me encanta que te encante!! Dios… levo un dia malo…XD yo te iba a dejar un review y a leerme tu fic pero me dí cuanta de que tienes un montón y no se cual es o.o Dimelo y lo hago ok?

_Sentimos que este capitulo sea to kutre, pero que qreis con una de las autoras deprimidas y la otra acupada no se puede hacer muxo. De hexo muxo hacemos colgandolo hoy XD!! Aclaro que la escritora de los capitulos 1 y 2 soy yo, Yuka y que el 3 lo escribirá Ran, y el 4 yo y así, es lo que tiene no vivir juntas (mas kisiera yo XD) Bueno, aclaro que en estos cap. Yuka estaba más de prota y tal por que lo escribia yo, l cual cosas significa que cuando lo escriba Ran la cosas dará un cambio uy la prota será ella. Bueno pos eso, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ( de esta semana) XD. Alé!! Ta le proxime!!_


	4. La estupida misión

_Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí otra vez . _

_Gracias por leer, gracias por pasaros otro rato mas delante del ordenador xD_

_Esta vez la que escribe soy yo, Ran, jejeje, pues que espero que os guste este capi;_

_Ala, a leer xD_

**Capitulo 3**

"La estúpida misión"

-"Todavía no entiendo porque Tsunade no a querido darnos una estúpida misión, ¿Qué le costaba? Aunque fuese solo de escolta o algo así, aunque sea para variar. ¡Que ya me estoy cansando de quitar hierbas en los jardines i llevarles cosas a los ancianos!"-pensaba Ran estirada en la hierba.-

-OYEEE!!!! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? En los entrenamientos siempre trabajas duro i nunca estas despistada. El kunai de Ryuchi te a pasado por delante de la cara y seguro que ni te has dado cuenta…-Decía Yuka gritándole a Ran

-Oye Ran, anda, estate un poco mas atenta, que no me gustaría hacerte daño…-decía Ryuchi con expresión preocupada.

-… ¬¬U.- No hico falta que Ran le dijese nada a Ryuchi para que se diera cuenta de que antes de que el le hiciese daño, ella ya le habría cortado un brazo.-

En ese momento llegó Kakashi, que hace 2 horas les había dicho que tenia que irse "un momento".

-¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE RATO?!.-Yuka, como no, ya se había descontrolado al verle.-

-Bueno pues Tsunade me habia llamado…

-Ya estamos con las escusas…u.u.- Ryuchi ya conocía bastante a su sensei como para saber que todo lo que salía de la boca del peligris era mentira.-

- Si, claro, y por eso has tardado tanto tiempo no, seguro que por el camino te has quedado leyendo, como siempre.

-Como me conoceis eh...\ \.- Bueno pues Tsunade me había llamado para decirme que al final si que nos va a dar una misión mas "difícil".

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Los tres empezaron a dar saltitos.- Mision, misOn, MISION!!!.-

- Entonces vamos al despacho de Tsunade y que os explique de que va.-Dijo empezado a caminar hacia el el despacho.-

- SIIIIIIII! o .- Dijeron los tres al unísono, y luego, siguieron a su sensei.-

Ya habían llegado al despacho de Tsunade y ahora iban a explicarles en que consistía la misión.

- Bien, pues la misión consistirá en esto…-Tsunade les enseño dos pergaminos de color verde y blanco.-

- ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer con eso?.- Decía Ran mientras los tres miraban los pergaminos con curiosidad.-

- Ahora os lo digo, ¡impacientes!.- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar- Tenéis que llevar estos pergaminos hasta la villa de la hierba. Son tratados de paz y alianza con esta, como sabéis no es una villa muy conocida ni con mucho ninjas, sin embargo, no nos gustaría tener problemas.

- Buah! Pero si eso ta chupao' Llegas los dejas y te vuelves!! -Dijo Yuka con cara de aburrimiento.-

- No os penséis que os va a ser fácil, son dos pergaminos muy importantes, si cayesen en malas manos, nos podrían causar muchos problemas, así que deberéis tener cuidado.- Tsunade les entrego los pergaminos y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.-

- Pues pongámonos en marcha entonces, andando.- Decia Kakashi saliendo por la puerta de despacho.-

- Parece interesante.- decía pensativa Ran

- Jojo! Yo quiero algo emocionante!! Hasta ahora solo nos han dado misiones mierdas…-

- Espero que no deis muchos problemas, anda…u.\ \-

- Venga vamos a prepararlo todo -dijo Ran.-

- Eso, esO, que tengo ganas de irme ya!! – Yuka ya corría hacia su casa.- Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, no?

- Si, mañana por la mañana en la puerta.- asintió Kakashi.-

- Adiós, hasta mañana!.- Ryuchi empezó a caminar también en dirección a su casa.-

-Ala ya man dejao sola, bueno pues.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Al día siguiente en la entrada de Konoha, Ran, estaba apoyada en la pared y Ryuchi de pie de brazos cruzados y Yuka llegaba corriendo:

- Ya toi aquí!!! Vamos, vamos!!

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que falta algo?...- dijo Ran con los ojos cerrados

- Como siempre, ya llega tarde!! . Es que ya estoy harta!!! – Gritaba la pelirroja

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- ¿Pero se puede saber que es esto? – dijo Kakashi que acababa de llegar.-

- ¿Y que tiene de especial dormir con una almohada? (N/A: eh yuka?) – susurró Ran

Ran, Yuka y Ryuchi estaban tirados en el suelo con la cabeza encima de una almohada.-

- Eeeeh? – preguntó la pelirroja bostezando.-

- Es que, como quieres que no nos durmamos, si nos has hecho venir tan pronto para tenernos esperado 3 horas…- dijo Ryuchi sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.-

- Es que veréis…de camino…- intento excusarse Kakashi.-

- No hace falta que nos cuentes excusas, ya sabemos que estuviste leyendo esa novela tuya u.u- dijo Ran.-

- Tan malas son mis excusas? – dijo el peligrís y sin esperar respuesta continuó ¿Estáis todos listos ya?

- ZzzZ –

No hacia falta mirar para saber quien estaba durmiendo otra vez…

- Venga Yuka que nos vamos…- intento despertarla Kakashi

- No funcionara si le hablas asi…u.u- dijo Ryuchi

- Yo sé que hacer- intervino Ran, acerco la boca a la oreja de yuka y gritó- YUKA!!!!, QUE TE DESPIERTES YA! NOS VAMOS!

- Eh?!, ¿¡que pasa!?, ¡¿Que pasa?! O.O – Se levantó de golpe

- Pues que nos vamos ya- dijo Ryuchi poniéndose la mochila

Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban alejándose de la villa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Oie, ¿¿cual es el próximo pueblo?? - dijo Yuka

- ¿Ya estas cansada?- dijo kakashi

- Que va, es solo curiosidad, es que todo es tan parecido **(NA:xD) **

- Tantas ganas que teníais de cambiar…- dijo el peligrís

- Si, ya, yo me refería a mas acción, no a ver sombra verde moviéndose a tu alrededor…u.u

- Pues si te aburres, cuentas árboles u.u- dijo Ran

- 1, 2, 3…ya me cansao! – yuka se había parado.- tengo sueño**…(NYuka: Yo no soy así!! …no siempre…)**

- Pero si acabas de despertarte hace 1 hora…- Ryuchi también se había parado

- Ella siempre tiene sueño…- dijo Ran que estaba al lado de Yuka (N/A: que va! La yuka, ¿¿siempre con sueño?? xD)

- Bueno pararemos un rato en el próximo pueblo que hay unos baños termales…decidió Kakashi.-

- Yiha!!! Baños termales - dijeron los tres de nuevo en corrillo dando saltitos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Al cabo de un rato ya habían llegado a los baños, se habían ido a prepararse para bañarse un rato.

Kakashi y Ryuchi estaban en la puerta de los baños para quedar con las chicas.

- Si que tardan, ¿no?- se impacientaba Ryuchi- que yo me quiero ir a bañar ya!

- Bueno, yo me voy, cuando vengan les dices que quedamos aquí dentro de un rato. Adiós.- dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

- Que bien!, ahora me toca esperarlas yo solo u.u

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Se puede saber porqué habéis tardado tanto??- se quejaba Ryuchi aburrido.

- Nos estábamos cambiando- dijo Ran

- Que impaciente eres…bueno pues nos vamos a bañar..

- Esperad, Kakashi me ha dicho que quedamos dentro de un rato aquí, el se habrá ido a leer sus hentaidas u.u

**Hentaiadas:** Guarradas, cosas pervertidas, en este caso, Icha Icha paradise

- Ok...hasta luego

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Oye, vamos a salirnos ya que el agua esta muy caliente y nos va a dar algo al final

- Anda, anda! Que nos va a pasar!!

- Lo que tu quieras yo me salgo, salte tu también pronto "_luego por la noche me meteré yo sola un rato, mas tranquila "_

- Adiós - dijo Yuka alejándose por el agua

Ryuchi y Ran se encontraron fuera:

- Kakashi todavía no ha venido?

- Se ve que no u.uU

- Bueno yo voy a cambiarme, nos vemos luego para cenar, no? Ah, yuka todavía se esta bañando, ahora saldrá.- ya se alejaba por el pasillo

- Adios, eh! Que prisas…- dijo Ryuchi quedandose solo de nuevo.

Al cabo de media hora estaban Kakashi, Ryuchi y Ran reunidos en el comedor, pero Yuka no estaba alli.

- EH?,¿y Yuka?- preguntó Kakashi

-Le dije que se saliera del agua hace por lo menos 2 horas u.u

- Vamos a buscarla, venir aquí dentro de un rato.

Ran fue hacia los vestuarios, Ryuchi a las habitaciones y Kakashi al restaurante.

Al cabo de un rato se volvieron a encontrar:

- En los vestuarios no hay ni rastro de ella- dijo Ran moviendo la cabeza

- En las habitaciones solo están las mochilas, y tampoco esta el bañador así que …creo que ya se donde está- dijo serio Ryuchi

- Yo también- asintió Kakashi.

Ran fue hacia los banyos y se encontró a Yuka sentada y con la cabeza gacha, se acercó i la levantó. Se había desmayado, estaba muy roja y la piel le ardía.

- ¡Oye! ¡YUKA! – la zarandeo Ran- va, contéstame…- le decía preocupada

Desistió la cogió y la llevó a la habitación. Cuando llegó se encontró otra vez a Kakashi y a Ryuchi.

- Se ha desmayado, mira que le dije que se saliese pronto del agua, creo que se tiró una hora mas ahí metida por eso está así- dijo Ran mientras tumbaba a Yuka en la cama.

- Traer un poco de agua fría y ponérsela en la frente, esperaremos a que se enfrié un poco y después a ver como se encuentra.- dijo Kakashi sentándose en la otra cama de la habitación i sacando su libro naranja para ponérselo a leer.

- Lo que tu digas…u.u- dijo Ryuchi mientras salía con Ran a buscar agua fría.

Bajaron a la cocina y allí les dieron un cubo con agua fría y un trapo. Después subieron otra vez a la habitación y le pusieron el trapo en la frente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Eh?..que? que ha pasado…?- empezó a decir Yuka mientras abría los ojos- AGH!!¡¡¡me quemoooO!!!

- Tranquila que ya te hemos sacado de allí- dijo Ran- mira que te dije que te salieras ¬¬

- Pero esque se estaba tan bien …- decía Yuka mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en la cama.- Eh… Y si bajamos a cenar, que me a entrado hambre-

- Ok- dijeron todos

Se dirigieron a la cocina…Estuvieron comiendo, después miraron como dormirían.

- Venga, ¡Echémoslo a suertes!- dijo Yuka mientras sacaba cuatro palitos de la pekeña bolsa que llevaba en un costado.

- Tienes que llevar siempre eso? – dijo Ran-

-eh!! Que para bañarme me la he kitao!!- dijo Yuka.

-Na más faltaria…

Cada uno cogió un palito y al final los dos azules se los quedaron Ran y Kakashi, y los dos blancos Yuka y Ryuchi.

- Ale, todo el mundo a dormir- dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- Ok…Buenas noches, Ryuchi espero que duermas "bien"- dijo Ran y siguió a Kakashi, mientras soltaba una risilla por lo bajo

- Que has querido decir con eso- dijo Ryuchi con cara de miedo mientras miraba a Yuka-

- Pues seguro que nada malo - dijo Yuka- Venga a dormir, que mañana es otro dia!! – subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Todo el mundo durmió "tranquilo" esa noche. A la mañana siguiente se encontraron listos, con las mochilas, para desayunar y seguir el camino otra vez.

- ¿Que tal habéis dormido?- dijo Ran mientras miraba a Yuka y Ryuchi

-Yo muy bien…- decía Yuka mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

Ryuchi intentó matar a Yuka con la mirada, entonces se dieron cuenta de que tenia el ojo derecho un poco hinchado y morado.

- Seguro que tú has dormido muy bien, pero yo con tu codo en mi ojo, tu rodilla en mi barriga y eso, no mucho. ¿Es que no puedes parar quieta mientras duermes o que? ¬¬- decía Ryuchi mientras se tocaba la barriga

- Lo siento…es que me muevo cuando duermo, y no puedo hacer nada…-

- A eso me refería con lo de que durmieses "bien" jajaja- dijo Ran mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Ryuchi-

Kakashi que observaba la escena, dijo:

- Venga vamos a ponernos en marcha, que nos hemos atrasado con esto de los baños.

Los cuatros, cogieron sus mochilas y siguieron caminando hacía la villa de la hierba.

Ya habían salido del hotel-posada-lo.que.carajo.fuese cuando Kakashi dijo:

-Durante esta misión, dormiremos en estas parejas – era más una aclaración que una pregunta.

Y por mucho que Ryuchi rogó por su vida, Kakashi no cambió de opinión.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Bueno, pues ya esta, hasta aquí ha sido todo xD Lo siento por retrasarme tante en escribir, lo siento u.uU Y ya se que en este capitulo no ha habido mucha acción, en el proximo si que la habrá, jusjus Espero que os haya gustado non_

_Yuka: a mi me parece un poco sosillo, pero ami me va lo recargao a si que supongo que esta bien._

_Si! Ya se que es soso, por eso te dige que no servia pa esto…_

_Y: bueno bueno, eso ya lo veremos, recuerdo que el proximo cap lo escribiré yo, yuka. Ahora las respuestas a los reviews._

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

_KS-CamiBor: No, Ryuchi no existe, es solo un producto de la transtornada imaginación de Yuka XD Lo de los capitulos más largos no tienes fe ni nada. Y que Ryuchi se lie con un tio y haya yaoi… ya se verá_

_Ryuchi: Yuka!! Ran!! No me podeis hacer eso!! QQ!!_

_XDD Tranki, Ryuchi. No te vamos ha dejar que te hagan nada_

(Elisa, si kieres yaoi te vas a tener que conformar con un poco de YoriRyu no lemmon Yori es el hermano mayor de Ryuchi )

_Miyu Aensland: Siento no haber podido actualizar antes,ni poder leer tus fics, es que estamos muy ocupadas u.u Gracias, esperamos que sigas leyendo._

_Elsi cool: Dos reviews iguales XDD Gracias por todo, la mision de rango C te la dedico XD y bueno, aki ves el resultado de que ran escriba los cap. ñ.ñ_

_Ran: ¬ ¬_

_Yuka: -.-U me callo._

_**Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_

_Por fin hemos llegado a el pais de la Tierra _

…

_Entregadnos los pergaminos_

…

_Ocúpate tu de esto_

…

_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso._

…

_Ir vosotros, de seguida os alcanzo_

…

_Que haces aquí a estas horas?_

…

_Hasta aquí has llegado_


	5. Renegados, niños y piedras

_Ola! Ola! Olaaa!! Como estáis los pocos que nos leéis?? Si la respuesta es bien, me alegro y si es mal, pues también u.u. Que pasa maxo!? Que no os vamos a robar el alma por que dejéis un review e!! empiezo a pensar q nos leen solo los que dejan review… que depre… tres personas… dos de ellas obligadas…Si hay algo que no os gusta lo decís e intentaremos cambiarlo pero no paséis anda TT…Bueno os dejo con este pedazo fic que nadie sabe apreciar._

**Capitulo 4:  
**

Problemas y enganchadas en la villa oculta de la hierba:

Renegados, niños y piedras.

Caminaban por el bosque espeso sin parar a descansar, lo que tendría que haber sido un atajo se había convertido en laberinto de árboles, matorrales y enredaderas. El silencio era tenso y solo era interrumpido por los gritos de los animales que habitaban aquel lugar:

-Con que un atajo por el que llegaríamos a la hierba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no? Si hubiésemos ido por donde nos indicaron los posaderos habríamos llegado ya, pero pa' que – el silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo de mantequilla y aquello había estado el corte.

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadió una muchacha de pelo azul eléctrico.

- Yo empiezo a dudar que sepas por donde vamos, Kakashi-sensei…ú.ù…- saltó entonces un chico de pelo azul aguamarina.

-Callad, que no me concentro- respondió Kakashi.

-A este paso se nos hará de noche y tendremos que acampar aquí, vendrán los animales del bosque y se nos comerán vivos.

-A!! Yuka!! No digas eso!! – Saltó Ryuchi.

-Mira que llegas a ser pesimista cuando quieres ¬¬U – dijo Ran.

-Y cuando no quiero igual -w-

-Bueno, vale ya!! Casi estábamos mejor callados…-intervino Kakashi.

-Si, cuando solo se oían los gritos de los animales salvajes come-personas-cuando-duermen.

-Calla! Calla!! – Dijo Ryuchi con las manos en las orejas y la piel de gallina.- Yo quería ir por donde nos dijeron en la posada TT

-Si pero ahora estas aquí con los bichos que…

-CALLATE YA!! – saltaron Ran y Kakashi a la vez.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, Kakashi seguía delante, Ran lo seguía, Ryuchi miraba en todas direcciones asustado y yuka cerraba la marcha. Todo era "tranquilo" hasta que un grito rasgó el aire:

_-GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Ryuchi salió disparado hacia donde Ran y Kakashi y se agarró a ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Kakashi y Ran miraron hacia donde provenía el grito, donde momentos antes había estado Ryuchi donde ahora se encontraba…Yuka con las manos a los lados de la boca a modo de amplificador.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES?!?!

-Es que esto es muy aburrido- se limito a contestar Yuka. Con todo habían llegado a un raso en el que apenas había árboles jóvenes que llamaban bastante la atención entre la espesura que había mostrado antes el bosque.

-Este sitio…-dijo Kakashi con Ryuchi aun pegado a él como una lapa.

-Va que ni pintao para una emboscada- acabó Yuka.

-jaja!! Muy listos!! Pero os habéis dado cuenta tarde!! – se oyeron unas voces que se manifestaron como dos personas en el claro.

-Pues es verdad, hemos caído de pleno –soltó Yuka.

-Y de quien ha sido culpa?! -respondió Ryuchi.

-De Kakashi, por perderse – dijo Yuka señalándolo.

-Vale ya- dijo Kakashi apartando un poco a Ryuchi y adelantándose solo un paso- estas personas …-miró las bandanas de los asaltantes: el símbolo de la hierba rasgado- son…

-Los guardianes del bosque que han venido a castigar a los intrusos- …Yuka…

-Se puede saber que te ha dado hoy a ti que no paras de decir gilipolleces?! Son renegados de la villa de la hierba!! Renegados!!- saltó ya Ran histérica.

-HAHA!! Muy gracioso!! Jajaja!! Pero ahora vais a dejaros de bromas y vais ha entregadnos los pergaminos

-Que pergaminos? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso Aquí solo vendemos patatas fritas- dijo Yuka poniéndose la gorra típica del vendedor ambulante, mientras Ryuchi sujetaba a Ran que se disponía a matarla.

-Bueno, parece que no nos los vais a dar por las buenas así que os vamos a tener que matar

-Así? Pues siento deciros que no os lo vamos a poner nada fácil- Yuka se había desecho de la gorra y se había puesto en posición de combate.

-Parece que ya podemos ponernos serios- dijo Kakashi y Ran y Ryuchi se pusieron también en posición.

-Preparados para recibir la paliza de vuestras miserables vidas?!- soltó entonces Yuka.

-Ge… habló la enana tetiplana- Yuka abrió mucho los ojos, luego súbitamente recupero la postura normal, bajo la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Je je…tenéis que llegar lo antes posible a la hierba… Ir vosotros, de seguida os alcanzo- dijo Yuka refiriéndose a Kakashi y los demás mientras se crujía los nudillos.

Kakashi iba a decir algo pero Ryuchi asintió y Ran ya se disponía a irse y agarró de la maga a Kakashi. Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante Kakashi se giró hacia Ran y Ryuchi:

-Se puede saber por que la dejáis sola? Es que os da igual perder un miembro del grupo?!

-Que la vamos a perder!-dijo Ran como si fuese evidente- los tendrá listos en un momento a más, si no la hubiésemos dejado, se habría picado y lo habría pagado con nosotros.

-Eso, y a mí me da más miedo Yuka que los animales salvajes u.u- dijo Ryuchi.

-No se yo…-Kakashi no acababa de convencerse.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Así aprenderéis a no meteros con la gente por su apariencia, claro que tendréis que ponerlo en practica en el infierno- dijo Yuka como despedida a los dos cadáveres chamuscados que quedaban sobre una gran marca de quemado en el suelo del raso.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Ya toy aquí!! – Yuka llegaba corriendo y jadeaba ligeramente.- Os ha costado mucho salir del bosque sin mí????

-Lo mismo que contigo, quizás menos –respondió Kakashi sin inmutarse.

-Que majo…Eh, pero…por que estáis aquí parados??

-Yuka mira eso –dijo Ran señalando un trozo por delante.

-E…eso es…La puerta a la villa oculta de la hierba?!

-Exacto n.n- dijo Ryuchi.

-VIVA!!!! Por fin hemos llegado a la Villa oculta de la Hierba!!- dijo Yuka- Y que grande es!! Parece más grande que konoha y todo!!

-Pues la verdad es que no, es más pequeña. Te parece grande por que nunca has visto Konoha desde un ángulo como este, si no la verías enorme- dijo Ryuchi y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ran Yuka y Kakashi aclaró- Me lo dijo Yori n.nU.

-Ah- fue toda la respuesta de Ran.

-Yori?? Tu hermano?? Ese que se te parece tanto pero que es más grande que tu por que te saca cuatro años??

-Si, el…se puede saber por que lo describes?? n.nU

-Macia ilu **(NA: así me ahorro tener que poner la descripción yo XD)**

-Tu tienes un hermano??- preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro, es que no lo sabias, Kakashi-sensei?

-Algo había leído en las fichas pero no me había fijado mucho…

-Siento interrumpir pero que tal si vamos ya a la hierba??-saltó entonces Ran.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Somos los enviados de Konoha y traemos los pergaminos-dijo Kakashi muy serio.

-Los guardianes de la puerta miraron al grupo con expresión impasible, pero el más joven de los dos se quedó mirando un momento a Yuka. Con una mirada entre duda y desconfianza. Incluso cuando les dejaron pasar siguió sintiendo a su espalda la mirada del guarda. En seguida la mirada de los habitantes de la hierba y algunos abuelos se acercaron para ofrecer hospitalidad a los recién llegados…y todos se quedaban mirando un momento a Yuka…

-Vale, se ve que aquí cerca hay una posada, pasaremos allí la noche- Dijo después de hablar con un viejo- Yuka, a que viene esa cara??

-Es que la gente… me miran raro…

-Ya bueno, eso es por el color de tu pelo.-respondió Kakashi

-Por el color de mi pelo…?

-Si, si te fijas bien veras que todos a tu alrededor tienen el pelo de un color frío. Azules, verdes, grises, negros, blancos y tal vez algún rubio. Pero nada que se acerque a un color calido.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… es verdad…

-Eso es por el clima y las condiciones de vida – dijo Ryuchi leyendo un poco de un libro que parecía una pequeña enciclopedia.

-De donde has sacado eso??

-La llevo siempre encima, por si las moscas n.n

-Ah…pero por que me miran solo a mí? Vosotros también sois de Konoha.

-Ya pero…-Yuka miró a Ran, a Ryuchi y a Kakashi, Azul oscuro, aguamarina y gris….

-Mierda…bueno, supongo que no pasará nada…AHH! Pe…pero…-dijo Yuka llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿ Quien me ha tirado una piedra…? Que peligro...!

-UNA PELIROJA!! – un grupo de niños la miraba como si de un demonio se tratase.

-UNA PELIROJA!!

-UNA PELIROJA!!

-ES UNA PELIROJA!!

-UNA PELIROJAAA!! COGEDLA!!

-NANI?! KYAAAAAAAAAHH!! NOOOOO!!- Yuka tuvo que salir corriendo por que los cuatro niños la perseguían mientras le tiraban piedras.

-Po…pobre Yuka…-dijo Ryuchi.

-Adiós, Yuka – dijo Ran mientras se despedía saludando con la mano sin inmutarse.

-YUKA!! No te vayas muy lejos!! Bah, no me oye…-Dijo Kakashi.

-Malas personas…-dijo Ryuchi girándose a Ran y Kakashi.

-Aun falta un rato para que se haga de noche, os parece si damos una vuelta y comemos algo??- dijo Kakashi, Ran asintió y Ryuchi se los quedo mirando con cara de no creerse lo que estaba pasando.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Ah…Ya ha llegado la noche…siento frío en mi corazón…por que será?- dijo Yuka que había trepado a un poste huyendo de los niños y las piedras, y se agarraba a el como si le fuese la vida.- Ahora yo podría estar en un buen restaurante…con una buena cena y una calida chimenea…podría haber cumplido otra misión sin problemas…y me podría haber dormido recordando las felicitaciones por mi buen trabajo…ahhhhhh…-abrazo el poste como si fuese la almohada – POR QUE DEMONIOS, MI VIDA NO ES ASÍ?!?! Por que yo…que soy un miembro de elite de la ultima generación de ninjas de Konoha…tengo que soportar que los niños me tiren piedras y me persigan…? No aguanto más…quiero volver a Konoha…

-YUKA!!- bajó la mirada para encontrase con que Ryuchi estaba al pie de el poste- Que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Ah…Ryuchi…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Que rico…delicioso- dijo yuka mientras comía de su plato.

-Parece que esos niños te han dado muchos problemas, que crueles que pueden llegar a ser los niños…

-Dichoso Kakashi, el ya sabia que podía pasar esto y no me dijo nada…joder!!

-Por cierto Yuka, ya he averiguado lo que me pediste al llegar a la hierba

-Las identidades de los renegados, verdad? Sorpréndeme.

-Resulta que no eran renegados importantes, no era más que pequeños ladrones y bandidos que fueron expulsados y que seguían con vida por que los Anbu no los habían considerado peligrosos y no habían ido tras ellos.

-La verdad es que ya me di cuenta de que no eran gran cosa – Yuka estaba seria y hablaba con tranquilidad, Ryuchi únicamente la había visto así en ocasiones en que estaban ellos dos solos y había algo que podía ser importante por medio, y se había fijado que Yuka evitaba pedirle información o discutir algo importante con el si estaba Kakashi por medio. Yuka continuó hablando- Ya había sospechado que seria algo así, pero mejor asegurarnos, si nada más llegar nos hubiésemos metido en líos por la muerte de esos dos habría sido más complicado, incluso peligroso. Pero si tal como dices no eran nada importante, todo esta bien.

-Quizá seria mejor que fuésemos ya a la posada no crees?

-Si, no sabemos el lugar exacto donde se encuentra pero si volvemos a donde nos hemos separado y buscamos por los alrededores seguro que damos con ella

-Vaya, muy bien pensado, me sorprendes- Kakashi había aparecido detrás de ellos pillando a Yuka desprevenida y en medio de uno de sus razonamientos- Se puede saber que os traíais ente manos? Haber si ahora voy a tener que desconfiar de vosotros jeje…

-No era nada importante, le estaba preguntando a Ryuchi como es que siempre suelta datos interesantes en los momentos oportunos- Yuka había reaccionado deprisa y actuaba con una naturalidad impresionante, otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta Ryuchi es que Yuka sabia actuar de una forma que realmente asustaba porque si parabas atención intentando encontrar el punto por donde pillar la mentira te encontrabas con que era imposible de encontrar _"El truco es creerse lo que dices, convencerte a ti mismo primero, no es tan difícil"_ le había dicho una vez Yuka, y realmente parecía funcionar, ya que Kakashi parecía haberlo creído todo.

-Ah…bueno algún día me lo tienes que contar a mí también, y por cierto, no ibais a ir ya a la posada, mejor si os acompaño no?

-Claro!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Yuka, estas despierta?

-No…

-Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-Te he dicho que no estoy despierta…-dijo Yuka tapándose la cabeza.

-Va venga no seas así. Quiero saber por que haces eso.

-Hacer el que?- dijo Yuka girándose hacia a el, resignada.

-Eso de evitar que Kakashi sepa lo que averiguas o lo que piensas en cada situación.

-Es simplemente que me gusta saber que sabe cada persona sobre lo que me puede afectar, para bien o para mal, eso es todo.

-No confías en Kakashi- soltó Ryuchi.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Si lo has dicho, pero con otras palabras.

-Bueno- dijo Yuka girándose hacia el otro lado para dormir- pero si lo miras de esa manera también he dicho que confió en ti, y de eso no te has dado cuenta.

Y ante la mirada entre sorprendida y emocionada de Ryuchi, se durmió.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Oh! Buenos días, Ryuchi- dijo Ran.

-Buenos…

-Y Yuka??- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Sigue durmiendo, y no me importaría q se estuviese un rato más.

-Por? Hoy se te ve bien, no tienes hematomas, contusiones ni hemorragias internas…

-No, lo q tengo son dos colmillos en el antebrazo- dijo Ryuchi claramente molesto.

-Como?

-Lo que oís, me he despertado pronto con una Yuka que parecía un animal salvaje pegada a mi brazo como si fuese la presa, me sangraba el brazo y todo y la tía seguía hay enganchada ù.ú Y lo que me ha costado quitármela, eso si, ha sido soltarse de mi brazo y se ha enganchado con la almohada, estoy por jurar que se la ha comido por que al despertarme ahora no la he visto.

-Vaya hombre…-dijo Kakashi con una gran gota en la cabeza.- El caso es que sin Yuka no nos podemos marchar, por que ella tiene el segundo pergamino.

-El segundo pergamino?! Pero no los llevabas los dos tú por seguridad Kakashi-sensei?! – dijo Ran.

-Es que pensé que eso de que tuviese el pelo rojo podría ser un problema para que la dejaran pasar, así que la noche antes de llegar, mientras dormíais le puse el pergamino en la mochila, y poder decir así que si no entraba ella tampoco el pergamino.

-Qui…quieres decir que si no llega ha ser por el pergamino no la habrían dejado entrar?! Solo por tener el pelo rojo?!

-Aquí son muy suyos y desconfían y temen lo que no conocen, si no lo hubiese hecho se habría quedado fuera.

-Que fuerte…-En ese momento Yuka bajaba las escaleras medio despierta medio dormida.

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Kakashi.

Yuka bajaba las escaleras con pesadez y casi sin ver nada, tanto que se acabaron las escaleras, no se dio cuenta, siguió como si fuese ha bajar más escaleras, se tropezó y se la dio contra el suelo ante la mirada de todos los huéspedes de la posada.

-Eh…? Que ha pasado…?-dijo despierta por fin.

-Nada, anda, nada…prepara tus cosas que vamos ya ha ver al Kage…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

elsi cool: cuanto más me defrauda la gente, más maja me pareces, de los pocos que nos leen eres la única que nos deja review, y eso que tienes enchufe y puedes saber que pasa antes que nadie por los spoilers que se me escapan XD. Y este capitulo ya tiene algo más de acción, y esta muy wapo, a mí me a encantao XD

_Detalle interesante!!:  
_

_Para conocer un poco mejor las expresiones de yuka acceder al web siguiente:_

www . fotolog . com / darkyokisa

_Y en el próximo capitulo:_

_-Por fin podré…egem…podremos irnos de esta asquerosa villa!! Eso sí cuando pille a esos criajos me vengaré!! Pero primero hay que ir a ver al kage!! Que sorpresas nos esperan? No estoy segura pero de seguro que algo bueno nos pasa, porque el gafe que llevo estos días se tiene que compensar de alguna manera!! Y luego el regreso a Konoha!! Aparecerá un personaje misterioso!! Que pasará en la Hierba?! Habrá algún incidente durante la vuelta a konoha?? Quien es el personaje misterioso!! Y lo más importante…¿¿Podré vengarme de esos malditos mocosos?? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo!!!!_


End file.
